


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: It's the anniversary of a very important day to Hades. It's a good thing Hades likes to keep mementos.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor Will See You Now

Persephone kicked off her heels by the door without stopping and tumbled through to the kitchen. She tugged the bags on her arm up onto the counter. “I should have never told Eros I would help him. You would not believe all the red tape around here. I mean. I suppose you would.” Persephone shrugged out of her coat. “You made it that way. So tired of all these dumb item quests.” 

Hades watched her, waiting by the dining room. He leaned against the door frame and pushed his glasses up. “Sweetness.” He thumbed the edge of his turtle neck under his sports coat.

She began to unpack the items from the bags. Pulling an odd assortment of artifacts out of one, and then normal groceries from the other. A bag of apples bumped into a mysterious orb. She set the carrots next to a large classic vase. “Not to mention—” Persephone started, while putting the groceries in the fridge, nearly putting a gold dagger with ancient writing in the freezer. “Can you believe this tripe they’re spreading in the mortal realm?” She shuffled back to the vase and held it up. “Honestly. It’s so—” She rolled her eyes. “Cartoonish. Look at this.” She tapped on the hellenic representation of Hades on the vase, eyes circled out. His body had sinister angles in the paint. A hand grabbing onto what was “Kore” and leading her down into the underworld, depicted with black paint.

Hades coughed, an amused grin tugging on his lips. “We saw those last week, sweetness. Other’s interpretation of our relationship, doesn’t change what we have. You’re the one that told me that when I was about to fly off the handle.” 

“I know.” Persephone sighed staring at it.

“Why did you bring one home?” Hades arched his eyebrow, still not leaving his spot by the dining room. 

“Well. I had half a mind to smash it.” Persephone set it up on the counter. “But. . .” A blush grew on her cheeks. A finger lingered on the mouth of the vase. “I thought—” She gulped. “It might be — interesting” She cleared her throat.

“Interesting, what?” Hades grinned opened up into a toothy smirk. 

Persephone looked up finally to see the dinner Hades had patiently made, waiting on the table. “Oh!” She clasped her hands to her mouth. “I-I, didn’t know we were having— you were making dinner.” Candles were lit. Roses from the garden had been cut and trimmed and decorated with baby’s breath and Lady’s mantle. “Did I forget something?”

“Well, I was keeping it a bit of a surprise.” He led her in and pulled out a chair. Big John huffed from under the table and rolled over. “I made your favorite.” He dramatically pulled the shiny dome off from the plate. 

Persephone squealed. “Veggie burgers?!” 

“Mhm. And I made them by hand. No magic.” Hades kissed her on the head as she already began to devour it. He then lifted the next dome off of tiny desserts. “These look familiar?” 

Persephone eyed them, half the veggie burger disappearing into her mouth. She swallowed loudly. “Those do look a bit familiar.” It took a moment for her to register. “Oh!” She turned to him with realization. 

“It’s the anniversary of that day.” Hades set opposite her and rested his chin on his folding hands. “When you told me how you felt.”

“Is that what all this is for?” Persephone glanced around, a tingle of butterflies ripping through to her toes. 

“I wanted to celebrate it.” Hades said while his foot found hers and he knocked gently into her. 

“That was. . . there really wasn’t anything significant—”

“It was significant to me. And I intend to cherish that. Cherish every moment we made and will make together.” His voice turned solemn and serious. 

Persephone felt another shiver down her spine. 

Hades pointed to that vase on the counter. “That’s not what we are. The rest of the world may celebrate a different history. But this one is ours.” 

Quiet tears ran down Persephone’s face and she silently pushed two of the chocolate truffles into her mouth. She was always a great multitasker. 

Amused, Hades continued. “I have a lot of regrets from that day. A lot of words that I didn’t say. A lot of things that I didn’t have the courage to tell you then.” 

Persephone curled her toes around his foot. “You’re not a man of many words.”

He looked up thoughtfully. 

“You didn’t have to tell me anything. You showed me how you felt.” She smiled. Hades leaned across the table and wiped some chocolate from the corner of her lips. She turned her neck and kissed his fingers. “You showed me a lot that day.” A blush rose on her cheeks as her mind turned to the rest of the events. “More than you even know.” 

“Really?” Hades rested back down to his chair. 

“Mhm.” She shivered, remembering the first time she saw the real true nature of the King of the Dead in the hospital. “Do you remember when you came out of the room after putting Alex’s eye back in?” Persephone rolled a bonbon around her thumb and forefinger. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Do you remember--”

“Oh yeah. You were on the ground. You said you had gotten over—”

“—heated. Yes.” Persephone smirked. “It’s because I saw you.” 

Hades blinked, then realization dawned on him and a brief moment of panic shadowed his face. “I-”

“I saw you. And I felt things I’ve never felt before. I said I got overheated. But really.” Persephone licked the chocolate off her finger seductively. “You got me hot.” 

It took a moment for Hades circuits to start working properly again. He tugged on his turtle neck again, playing it cool. “That’s good to hear. Because I have another surprise for you.” 

Persephone cocked her head to the side. “Hades, you really don’t--”

Hades licked his lips. She was always refusing his gifts, but he knew she wouldn’t refuse this one. “If you’d like to accept it. . . go wait in the bedroom.”

The blush rose at the same pace as her untameable smile. She cleared her throat inconspicuously. “You know, uh. The dinner was lovely. She tossed the napkin down. I’m gonna. . .” She tried to find something sexy to say. Something mysterious and alluring to keep pace with him. “I’m gonna. . . take off... my clothes.” She grimaced. “I’mma go to the bedroom now and get naked.” She ran down the hall

Hades chuckled. 

A moment later, Persephone flitted back. “Wrong hall.” She said as she passed by again. “I mean, um. I meant to do that, because I’m very alluring and mysterious.” She yelled as she made her way to their bedroom. 

Hades melted in his chair. Big John came over and rested her head on his thigh. 

“I know. She’s too adorable.” He slapped his hand to his face. “She knows exactly how to kill me.” He leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling. “And she does it so softly.” He thought about just the idea of her, waiting for him on the bed. Excited energy jiggling those most sacred of testaments. A pleasant shiver racked through him. He sauntered over to the closet.

Persephone perched up on the bed, with her legs underneath her. Anticipation wiggled through her body until she grabbed onto a pillow. The chill in the air kissed at her skin, but she reveled in the coldness, because she was already heating up beneath the surface. 

Two loud confident knocks on the bedroom door. Before she could give any kind of answer, Hades slid into the room and folded his arm across his scrubs. With heavy eyes, he looked at her from over the surgical mask. “The doctor will see you now.” 

Persephone clasped her hands together and made a yelp of delight. “You kept it?” She crawled on all fours to the edge. 

She tried to grab at his scrubs to bring him closer, but Hades held his hands up. “Please, miss. I’ll just be here doing a routine physical examination.” He waited till he saw the familiar spark in her eyes and she settled back down onto the bed, swinging her legs off the edge. 

“Yes, Doctor.” She bit her lip to keep from bursting forth in a wide smile.

“Good.” He winked and produced a stethoscope from around his neck. “I’m going to be checking your breathing.” He leaned down very close and held the end of the stethoscope close to her neck. “Let me warm this up.” A breath of hot air, fogged up the metal piece and and swirled around her jugular. He placed the drum just above her clavicle. “Take a deep breath, Miss.”

Her chest rose and fell as commanded. “Good.” Hades muttered, forgetting to bring the earpiece of the stethoscope in place. He moved his hand lower, just above her cleavage. “And again?” 

She drew in a long slow breath this time her chest rising up into his hand. “And out.” She breathed cool air onto his arm, making the hairs stand on end. He moved his hand lower still, pressing the drum to her right nipple. Persephone grabbed the sheet to her side and inhaled sharply. “Slow breaths, Miss.” He reprimanded her softly. 

“Sorry.” She sighed. 

“Let’s try this side.” He circled around her left nipple with the drum of the stethoscope. “Inhale.” 

She twitched up into his motions. “And exhale.” Her nipples hardened, not wanting to break contact. “Good.” 

“What’s next doctor.” 

“Next. I’ll check your ears.” 

Persephone blinked, wondering if he was really going to, but then his lips pressed softly behind her ear. He dragged his nose up and down along her hairline. Lightly, he bit her earlobe.

When he released her, she breathed heavily with eyes as big as a doe’s. “Turn for me, Miss.” He evened it out and performed the same ear check to her other side, breathing on her skin, planting a kiss behind her ear and nibbling gently. 

“Now.” Hades himself had a hard time keeping himself together. He had to stop himself from taking her there and now. Neither of them would be disappointed, but he wanted to test his limits. “Lie back.” He cradled her head as she gently laid down. His knees were at her waist. Persephone squirmed as suddenly Hades was pulling on latex gloves. “Tell me, miss.” His voice growled out lowly. “Where do you ache?” The gloves snapped around his wrist. 

Persephone nearly blacked out. “Um.” She huffed. “Um.” She bit her lip, nearly crumbling Hades’ resolve. “I’m not quite sure, Doctor.” She sighed into the sheets behind her head. “It could be anywhere.” 

“Well then.” Hades grinned, but it was only visible around his eyes. “I suppose I’ll have to check anyway then.” 

Persephone’s hips bucked involuntarily. 

“First, the hands.” Hades picked up her small hands and rubbed them gently, messaging her palms. “No?” He said after a moment. “The arm, then?” He rubbed circle across her wrists, gently swiping up to her shoulders and then back down again slowly. 

Persephone shook her head, but her eyes had grown a bit cross eyed. 

“Hmm. Very interesting.” Hades slipped off the bed. “How about the feet?” His eyes dazzled. Persephone squirmed as he rubbed the soles of her feet against his chest.His breath grew hot against the mask. “Well, it looks like I’ll have to do a thorough inspection of your whole anatomy.” He tossed the surgical mask somewhere off to the side. Free of that fabric, he kissed her toes, then her ankle. His arm grabbed her leg, and he planted kisses across her shin up to her knee. “For science.” He whispered while extending her leg and tickling behind her knee. Goosebumps rose to his lips, pressed now at her inner thigh.

Her pelvis bucked again, inviting him up, beckoning him closer up her thighs and beyond. He grabbed suddenly at her waist, breaking from character for just a moment. Persephone watched his frazzled state before he cleared his throat. “How could I forget one of the most important parts?” His hands traveled up the sides of her body. “I haven’t done a thorough chest examination. You know, breast health is, very.” He began to twist around Persephone’s breasts. “Very.” He tenderly messaged them. “Very important.” Hades lowered down till his lips encircled her piqued nipple.

Persephone gasped out as Hades lapped at her breast. Instinctively her fingers clasped around his arm. 

“Ah-hah.” Hades nodded, still with her tit between his lips. She moaned further at the pressure. “I’ve seen this before. Dilated eyes. Flush of color. Shallow breathing” He wiped his gloved hand across her cheek. He clicked his mouth. 

“You have a diagnosis?” 

“Mhm.” Hades sat on his knees again. Persephone folded her arms across her chest, suddenly cold without his body heat. “You’re horny.” 

Persephone burst out laughing.

“It’s no joke, Miss. I’ve seen it before. It’s debilitating. Absolutely life wrecking. I’m afraid there aren’t going to be a lot of options ahead for you, young miss.” 

“But how can you be so sure, Doctor?” 

Hades grinned ruefully. “Well. There’s one more test.”

“For science, doctor?”

“For science.” Hades nodded solemnly. Then with one hand he slid down her chest, swirling across her stomach. He balled his fist up at the lower half of her belly, when he opened his palm again a small reflex hammer appeared. “Time to test your reflexes.” 

Before she could do anything, Hades parted her legs and tapped right on the head of her clitoris with the reflex hammer.

Persephone gasped, a silent shock on her face, rubbed away as he moved it up and downs sliding it through her folds, back up and roughly pushing it against her nub again. She mewled out petifully and clawed at the bedsheets. 

“Dear me.” Hades tutted. “It’s worse than I feared. This is the worst case of horniness I’ve ever seen.” 

“Oh no!” Persephone laid back into the sheets dramatically with her hand to her forehead, curving her spine just right. “Is there a cure?” 

“There is.” Hades grabbed his surgical mask back on. He climbed over her. His hands pressed against the pillow on either side of her head. “There is only one treatment known to work.”

“Give it to me, Doctor.” 

  
  



	2. Take Two and Call Me in the Morning

“Give it to me, Doctor.” Persephone breathed into the sheets she had bunched up in her arms. She laid limply on the bed, body trembling. Her muscles at her core tightening, curling. Her hips moved at the will of her inner desire, like hungry waves on the shore, begging — no — beckoning. A siren’s song to draw in and envelop those straddling the shore with the promise of warm waters. 

The good “Doctor” grinned underneath his surgical mask, hinting at his delight by the crinkle under his temples. He was amused at her words but absolutely stunned at the yearning her body sang. His red eyes would have devoured her, if she weren’t his equal in every way.

“I must warn you of the side effects, Miss.” Hades growled.

Persephone blinked up when she felt his heat withdraw away from her. He straighted up on the bed, his knees between her legs.

Persephone’s arms wrangled over her exposed body, covering her sensitive parts with a measure of propriety. “What side effects?” 

“This treatment may leave you with shortness of breath.” Hades said while he pulled the edge of his scrub top up and over his chest. His sculpted abs so definitive — it took effort for Persphone not to reach up and trace them with her finger. “Exhaustion, light headedness,” He continued pulling the top over his shoulders now. “, and soreness.”

Persephone didn’t pretend to hide her blush.

“And of course,” Hades let the scrub top fall to the floor behind him. In a swift move he caged her again between his arms, his nose two inches from her trembling lips. “Intense pleasure.” 

Persephone bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at his bedside manner, but her body ached regardless for that _side effect_. “And is that risk worth it? Will I be cured??” She rose her question at him through hot breath against his forehead.

“I’m afraid, with your condition —” He sighed dramatically. “It will require frequent treatments. Just to be sure.” His words were oddly muffled against his mask. His hot breath catching against himself. “At my professional recommendation,” Hades caressed the back of his hand from her check down to her jaw. “If you’re to have any chance of survival, miss -” His hand continued down her jaw jaw to her neck, then to her waist, clenching her up with gentle but firm grasp. “I must begin the operation immediately.” 

Persephone slowly undid the knot at his scrub bottoms. She could feel his treatment thickening, tightening the sturdy fabric. Meanwhile, she rose her knees up, her thighs rubbing against his legs and she lay before him open and ready. “Save me, doctor.”

His length twitched towards her, following the siren’s call. Her hips continued to roll, singing promises.

Hades focused on controlling his breath and then when he had that under his belt, controlling his movements. She was absolutely wrecking havoc on his perfectly disciplined self. Gently, he maneuvered himself at her entrance.

Her eyes bore into him, begging him, begging his hips to move into her. He grinned and slowly moved his shaft through her folds, teasingly. He pulled back suddenly.

He grabbed a bottle of lubrication and squeezed the clear liquid onto his gloved hand, then massaged it slowly and deliberately on her and then with a twist of his fingers, into her. His latex wrapped fingers slide in easily and caused a gasp to escape from her perfect lips. 

Before she could quite grasp the sensation he positioned himself once again at her entrance. 

“Deep breaths, miss.” Hades eyed her, clenching her jaw in anticipation. 

She inhaled wildly, remembering suddenly that she hadn’t breathed in too long. On her next exhale, he pushed inside of her. She gasped as their bodies connected. He gave and she took. And he gave and she took. 

And he gave and she took.

The Doctor’s methods were unusual. Tribal. Experimental. And effective. His back muscles rippled as he exercised her desires from her. His hands planted by either side of her face, trapping her so she couldn’t hide her face from him. He had to monitor the patient after all to make sure the medicine was working. Her lips parted, drawing in breath as he withdrew and exhaling with every thrust as if he was resuscitating her back to life. As if she couldn’t breath without him. 

“On a scale from 1 to 10, how is your pleasure?” The hot air escaping from his mask, tickled her neck. 

She responded by snapping his mask off his face and forcefully shoving her tongue between his lips. Her back arched up into him and her arms grabbed onto him, clutching him as if her life depended on it. 

His question answered, he groaned into their kiss. His forehead damp with sweat rested against hers as her continued to provide the best he could offer. Their bodies, like a fever breaking, hot and uncontrollable. They succumbed to each other. He drowned to her siren call and she died a hundred little deaths against him. 

Somewhere amongst their fever, he gazed at her, in the middle throws of him, vulnerable and earth shatteringly breathtaking. Everything stopped, in a hair breath of clarity. He forgot himself wholly. Forgetting their silly game, forgetting even the storm of thoughts always looming in his mind. Forgetting even the incredible sex they were having.

And he saw her — As every time he saw her — As if for the first time. 

And then he remembered —as every time he saw her — how unworthy he was to have her. Her soft pink, and yet powerful body was no match for her soft and powerful spirit. Her sharp mind and her kind thoughts. Everything. All of her. 

He didn’t mean to, but he reached his climax with a flurry that threw him through a roller coaster of sensations. He continued to pulse inside of her until he felt her come undone. A shake of pleasure rippled through her as she squeezed her toes and lifted her chin to the ceiling breathing his name. 

It wasn’t until her hand touched his cheek, that he realized he was crying. 

“Hades?” She muttered, slightly out of breath. It was obvious that his "cure" had only made the symptoms worse. Her eyes were hungrier now than ever, but she stayed herself as she eyed his state. "What's wrong?"

“N-nothing.” Hades snapped out of it, sniffing in heavily. “And it's Doctor to you. Besides, this is about what’s wrong with you, miss.” 

“Ah. Well.” Persephone tucked her legs away from him, playing his game. She kissed him softly and a smile curled around her lips. “You’re incorrect.” Her fingers clamoured around her until she found his tossed aside surgical mask. “You’re not the only Doctor in the room.” She put on the mask and her posture changed with this newly found power.

Persephone pushed gently at his shoulder until he leaned back against the pillows and she straddled over him. “Let me heal you.”

  
  



End file.
